When I'm with You
by AGirlNamedWhiskey
Summary: Prim finally convinces a reluctant Katniss to attend a night of speed dating. All Katniss was expecting was utter disaster, for she wasn't expecting a surprise confession from her best friend...Peeta Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When I'm with You

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Prim and Gale.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: Prim finally convinces a reluctant Katniss to attend a night of speed dating. All Katniss was expecting was utter disaster, for she wasn't expecting a surprise confession from her best friend...Peeta Mellark. "

* * *

"I must have completely lost my mind," Katniss muttered under her breath. She was currently walking down the breezy sidewalk with her younger sister, Primrose, closely at her side. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Speed Dating is nothing to frown upon," Prim stated with casual persuasion. "A girl in my pre-med program met her current boyfriend speed dating, and they've been solid for four months."

"Wow…four whole months," Katniss answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the comment her sister had just unleashed.

"Alright, when was the last time you went on a date?" Prim inquired, as she stopped walking in order to address her older sibling.

"I date all the time," Katniss shot back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"A date that didn't end with you pretending to get food poisoning," Prim stated with a smirk. "You need to get out there and meet someone. You spend most of your time either at work or with Mellark."

"He has a first name, Prim," Katniss answered back as they continued to make their way down the sidewalk towards the club that was hosting the speed dating event. "It's Peeta."

"I just don't understand this flirtationship you have going with him," Prim responded with a shrug.

"Flirtationship?" Katniss repeated, with a mixture of confusion and humor in her tone.

"You know when it's more than a friendship, and less than a relationship," Prim explained. "That what we call flirtationship."

"Is that a pre-med term?" Katniss inquired, as she pinched her sister's side causing Prim to snicker.

The truth was that after college Katniss needed a drastic change in her life, and chose a fresh start in Washington D.C. Prim was accepted to the pre-med program at NYU, but within months she found herself relocating to be closer to her sister.

Katniss had known Peeta since they were children, and they were at one time considered inseparable. This close relationship continued up until their freshman year of high school when everything seemed to have changed.

A year after moving to D.C. she had heard from her mother that Peeta's father had passed away. Katniss knew it had been years since they had spoken, but decided to reach out through a private Facebook message. She figured that if he didn't want to speak to her he could simply ignore the message, but within a few hours she received a response back.

Katniss soon began sending sporadic messages to him throughout the weeks. The messages weren't about anything specific, just about things that went on in her daily life. Katniss would vent about her workload, and her annoying co-workers.

She valued Peeta's patient words.

Peeta would reply back with the way things were back in their hometown in Georgia.

The emails soon turned into frequent phone calls; which would later turn into monthly visits to see each other.

On one particular visit to D.C. Katniss had encouraged him to stay.

Katniss had to admit that Peeta flourished once he finally transitioned to D.C. Peeta was able to branch out his father's bakery, and open a small café at the heart of the busy city.

Peeta had become a huge part of Katniss' life, and Katniss couldn't make it through a day without talking with him.

"We're here!" Prim gushed, as they approached the tavern. "I'll go and sign us in."

"Okay," Katniss replied, then noticing that she was receiving an incoming call from Peeta. "Hey, you."

"_Hey_," Peeta greeted from the other end of the line. "_I'm planning on leaving Thresh in charge for the night, do you want to grab some dinner?"_

"I'd love to except I'm in the middle of a huge nightmare right now," Katniss answered back, with an uneasy expression once she noticed a few creepy speed daters leering at her. "I don't know why I let Prim drag me into these things."

"_Please tell me you're not in another medical convention with your sister,_" Peeta chuckled in response. "_You remember how that ended last time."_

"Sadly…no," Katniss answered back, too embarrassed to tell Peeta where she was. "I'm at the Maiden Tavern on Oak Street."

"_Why would you be there?_" Peeta asked with a baffled tone. "Y_ou hate the food there_."

"Speed dating," Katniss whispered in a manner filled with regret.

"_What? Why?_" Peeta asked, with a mixture of panic and puzzlement in his tone.

"I've been asking myself that same question," Katniss responded, as she caught Prim signaling for her to head down to one of the tables. "I have to go. Prim's flagging me down like a madwoman…I'll call you later."

"_Yeah…sure_," Peeta answered with evident sadness, but before Katniss could ask if he was alright she heard the line go silent.

Katniss placed her phone back in her coat pocket. She reluctantly began making her way towards her sister, so they could begin this night of disaster.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"And that's how I was able to start my own company," the taller male, with a receding hairline, in front of Katniss gushed.

"Riveting," Katniss stated with little to no emotion. She continued to sip her cup of coffee hoping that they would ring the damn bell to change seats already.

Katniss was bored out of her mind. She had spent the last twenty minutes talking with various men of different ages, and backgrounds about nothing of substance. Katniss was supposed to write down the names of any of the bachelors that caught her eye, and so far her paper was…completely blank.

"So…what are your hobbies?" the bachelor asked when the loud buzzer rang out letting the daters know to move to the next table.

Katniss had never been so happy to hear a bell in her whole life, and while the suitor left the table she quickly began composing a text message to Peeta.

"_On a scale of 1 to 10 this disaster is an 11… How's your night?_" Katniss wrote, as she covertly sent the message out to the proper recipient.

The buzzer rang again to alert the daters to begin the next round.

When Katniss looked up from her phone she was stunned to see Peeta sitting across from her with a small smirk.

"Peeta?" Katniss murmured with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…I came here to rescue you," Peeta answered, while looking up into Katniss' beautiful gray eyes.

Those gray eyes always pulled on his heartstrings.

"What makes you think that I'm incapable to saving myself?" Katniss asked, with a genuine smirk, feeling a rush of relief from seeing Peeta sitting across from her.

Peeta lifted his phone to show Katniss the last text message she sent only a few seconds ago.

"You came all this way to rescue me?" Katniss inquired, while sitting back comfortably in her chair.

"That…and I came here to tell you that you are not going to find what you are looking for here," Peeta replied, leaning in closer to the woman sitting in across from him.

"And, what exactly am I looking for, Peeta?"

"You are looking for someone who has seen the best and worst of you and still…loves every bit of you," Peeta professed, knowing that he needed to be honest about the way he felt, and that this moment was going to change everything.

"Go on," Katniss whispered.

"You're searching for someone who thinks about you constantly, and wants nothing more than to make you happy," Peeta continued with a genuine smile forming on his lips. Peeta placed his hand on the table slowing inching closer to Katniss' hand. "You want someone who you can have ridiculous fights with, and know that you'll both be laughing about it later on in bed after hot make-up sex."

Katniss couldn't suppress the flushed complexion that was currently spreading across her cheeks.

"You deserve the world, Katniss," Peeta whispered, finally placing his hand above Katniss' slender fingers.

Katniss was completely and utterly breathless. She looked over at Peeta with a knowing smile, but deep down in her core she was, without a doubt, scared out of her mind.

"Do you have any idea where I could find such a specimen of a man?" Katniss joked. "Does this person even exist?"

"You are looking right at him," Peeta stated seriously.

"Peeta."

"I know you, Kat," Peeta responded, for he could already tell that she was freezing up. "I know you better than anyone else."

"**TIMES UP…SWITCH**," the timekeeper called out.

Katniss looked to the side to see people already moving to their next table. She quickly noticed someone already standing right next to Peeta, waiting for him to stand up and leave.

"Um…" the older looking dater stated out loud to Peeta.

"I'm not done," Peeta politely answered back not taking his eyes off of Katniss.

"It's called Speed Dating, Buddy…this isn't a fifty question interview," the man stated with a chuckle, but stopped laughing once he saw the stern expression Peeta was sporting.

"I'll just move to the next table," the man answered back quickly leaving both Peeta and Katniss at their table.

"Thanks," Peeta called over to the man that had just left.

"Was that totally necessary?" Katniss inquired firmly in a hushed voice as she leaned in closer to Peeta. "What's with the Neanderthal act?"

"What?" Peeta stuttered with confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Katniss shot back. "Do you want them to kick us out of here?"

"Unbelievable…I'm here telling you that I'm crazy about you, and you're calling me a Neanderthal," Peeta answered with a dumbfounded look appearing on his face.

"Peeta, I drive you insane…there's a huge difference," Katniss corrected, knowing that Peeta's words were penetrating the brick wall she had created around her heart.

"You're right…I'm in love with you," Peeta stated without further hesitation. "I love you so much that there's no room for anyone else in here," Peeta whispered, as he placed his hand over his heart.

Katniss sat there utterly speechless as she saw Peeta looking back at her with nothing but love in his bright blue eyes.

"Peeta…why are you trying to ruin what we already have," Katniss asked in a low whisper. "You're my best friend."

"Because…I know that we can be more than just friends," Peeta answered, looking tenderly towards her. "You can't deny that we fit really well."

Katniss knew that everything that was coming out of Peeta's lips were, in fact, true. She did contemplate about the possibilities of them as a couple all the time, but each time she entertained that thought the fear of Peeta leaving broke her in half.

Katniss knew that she couldn't endure losing Peeta, for he was the best thing in her life.

Katniss loved Peeta…but what scared her even more was that she was actually in love with him. She had been for quite some time, but refused to entertain or act upon it.

"Peeta…"

"Stop," Peeta objected with a small smirk. "You always do that."

"What?"

"You were about to act like you don't care because you're too afraid that somewhere down the line you'll be disappointed," Peeta explained. "It's your signature defense mechanism."

"I know you would never disappoint me," Katniss answered, with a wave of sadness in her tone. "My greatest fear is that I would disappoint…you."

"**NEXT SWITCH**," the timekeeper stated out loud.

"We are not done," Peeta stated over to the next dater that was already standing next to their table.

"You should really listen to him," Katniss added to the now scared speed dater.

They waited until the buzzer rang again before they began their private conversation.

"Katniss, there's nothing about you that I could ever dislike," Peeta explained.

"You say that now, but give it time," Katniss sadly whispered, looking gradually down at her hands and then back to Peeta's dark blue orbs. "You'll get tired of my flaws, and my stubbornness."

"Katniss…you are, by far, the best person I know," Peeta stated with firm conviction. "You're my favorite person."

Katniss could feel her heart clenching at the words that struck her heart like a bolt of lightning.

"And you're mine," Katniss whispered. "But…how would we even make this work?"

"It's already working," Peeta answered with a knowing smile. "The fact that you haven't thrown me out of this chair is proof that you want me around."

Katniss couldn't deny that, for she wanted Peeta around all the time.

"Give me one night to show you," Peeta challenged, with his intense blue irises looking towards her.

"This is insane," Katniss whispered with a growing smile.

"Yeah…but when have we ever done anything conventionally?" Peeta chuckled. "Let me show you all the possibilities of what we could be."

"Fine," Katniss responded after a short pause, with an evil smirk growing on her glossy pink lips. "Your time, Mr. Mellark, starts…now."

TBC…

* * *

_Hi Everyone! I know that I should be focusing on my other fics, but this story continued to run through my head while I was sick this weekend. I knew that I had to write it all down, so I could focus on As the World Falls Down and Tell me that You're Mine. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I actually foresee this to be at least four chapters long in length if I continue ;-) Please, let me know your thoughts and if I should in fact continue. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: When I'm with You

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Author**: AGirlNamedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: WickedWhiskeyGirl)

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Prim and Gale.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: Prim finally convinces a reluctant Katniss to attend a night of speed dating. All Katniss was expecting was utter disaster, for she wasn't expecting a surprise confession from her best friend...Peeta Mellark."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Katniss…you are, by far, the best person I know," Peeta stated with firm conviction. "You're my favorite person."_

_Katniss could feel her heart clenching at the words that struck her like a bolt of lightning._

"_And you're mine," Katniss whispered. "But…how would we even make this work?"_

"_It's already working," Peeta answered with a knowing smile. "The fact that you haven't thrown me out of this chair is proof that you want me around."_

_Katniss couldn't deny that, for she wanted Peeta around all the time._

"_Give me __one__ night to show you," Peeta challenged, with his intense blue irises looking towards her._

"_This is insane," Katniss whispered with a growing smile._

"_Yeah…but when have we ever done anything conventionally?" Peeta chuckled. "Let me show you all the possibilities of what we could be."_

"_Fine," Katniss responded after a short pause, with an evil smirk growing on her glossy pink lips. "Your time, Mr. Mellark, starts…__now__."_

* * *

**Continued…**

"_Now_? Like, right now?" Peeta repeated with a slight chuckle, but immediately noticed that Katniss wasn't fooling around. The poised young woman, whom he had been in love with since he was a boy, carefully sat back in her assigned chair with a mischievous grin on her beautiful face.

"I don't remember stuttering, Mellark," Katniss stated, nonchalantly crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"I love a good challenge, Everdeen," Peeta stated, as he stood up from his seat with his hand stretched out towards her. Katniss observed Peeta's extended hand, for she knew that the moment she reached for his hand things between them were going to change.

In fact, they were already changing because she knew she wouldn't be able to forget those precious words he had just confessed to her.

_He loved her…_

No, he was _in love with her_, and that was something she couldn't ignore.

After a slight pause, Katniss reached for Peeta's extended hand and laced her fingers with his. A small smile began to form on Peeta's lips at the sight of their joined hands, but the private moment between them came to a halt as they were interrupted by an angry older woman.

"Is there an issue here?" the uptight matron asked in an annoyed tone, as her shrewd eyes continued to glare at both Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss remembered that she had met this woman during check-in at the front, and realized that this had to be the speed-dating organizer.

"Um…not that we are aware of," Peeta stated, trying his best to hide the obvious smirk that was working its way across his well-defined features. "Ma'am."

"So, you're not the unruly suitor that's been sending away the other daters?" the woman asked sternly, while her eyes were fixated on Peeta. "You realize that in the past ten minutes I've received several complaints from gentlemen who have stated that you refused to move to the next table."

"It's actually my fault, Ms. Trinket," Katniss answered, quickly jumping in since it looked like Peeta could use a life saver. "I was just so engrossed by his unique life story that we lost track of time."

Katniss turned her watchful gaze over to Peeta with a slight glimmer hidden in her eyes, and it was that particular gleam that Peeta knew far too well...there was usually trouble that followed once Katniss had that look in her gray eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name," Katniss responded, with an evil smile.

"Mellark," Peeta answered, still carefully holding Katniss's slender fingers in his hand. "Peeta Mellark."

"You look so familiar to me," Katniss replied, earning a perplexed expression on the event organizer's face as she continued to oversee their interaction. "Have we met before?"

"I'm sure I'd remember you," Peeta answered, clearly playing along with Katniss. "You seem to be pretty hard to forget."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Mellark," Katniss answered, while biting her lower lip. "Want to get out of here? My apartment is not too far away."

"Absolutely," Peeta whispered, trying not to notice the completely shocked expression that the event organizer was sporting at Katniss's bold offer.

Both Peeta and Katniss began making their way out the crowded speed dating room. They were trying their best to suppress the laughter that threatened to break loose.

The instant they reached the outside the only thing that could be heard was the roar of laughter that finally escaped their mouths. Their mirth mingled with the cold night air and the noise of nearby traffic.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Katniss asked still catching her breath, clearly oblivious that she was still holding tightly onto Peeta's hand. "Priceless!"

"I'm sure this is the first time she's ever encountered something like this in her speed-dating career," Peeta answered back, enraptured by the way Katniss's laughter filled the air.

He remembered when they were children and she would sing him to sleep in the old tree house his father had built for them. When they grew apart during their teen years he would stay awake at night wishing he could still hear her soothing voice sing just for him. Peeta loved listening to Katniss laugh, sing, and even yell. Her voice was literally his favorite sound, and he could easily lose himself whenever she spoke to him.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked as she noticed the pensive way Peeta was looking back at her in that precise moment.

"Nothing," Peeta responded, brushing off his reverie. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Katniss answered, since she hadn't eaten anything all night. "You've got a place in mind?"

"Yeah…I do," Peeta, stated with a smile as he began leading Katniss down the crowded city street heading towards their first stop of the night.

* * *

**Lincoln Memorial**

The Lincoln Memorial park was one of Katniss's favorite spots in all of D.C. This came as a shock to most of Katniss's close friends because it was a location that was very much populated at times. Anyone who knew Katniss understood that she enjoyed time away from people, so it was quite curious that she found refuge in such a bustling place. The reason behind her fascination with the memorial was found in its breathtaking scenic view from the top of the Lincoln steps. The way the reflection pool sparkled underneath the night sky was something that Katniss truly appreciated. The memorial wasn't like the quite stillness of the woods in her hometown, but it still held a certain tranquility that she that appealed to her strongly.

Katniss hardly had the time to stop and marvel at anything lately since she was continuously swamped with work. She had to admit that the second she noticed the direction in which they were heading she couldn't help but beam. Katniss was sitting on one of the middle steps looking out into the distance, taking in the view of the city she now called home. Although she was relishing this serene moment, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to the words that Peeta had delivered earlier that evening.

"_Peeta, I drive you insane…there's a huge difference," Katniss replied, knowing that Peeta's words were penetrating through the brick wall she had created around her heart._

"_You're right…I'm in love with you," Peeta stated without hesitation. "I love you so much that there's no room for anyone else in here."_

Katniss was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing in her back pocket, and by the ringtone Katniss already knew it was her sister calling.

"Yes, Prim," Katniss greeted as she answered her phone.

"_Katniss, where are you?_" Prim asked desperately through the phone line. "_I looked over, and your table was empty."_

"Let's just say that I was given an offer I couldn't quite refuse," Katniss answered, while observing Peeta who was already walking towards her with food in his hands.

"_Oh God_!" Prim loudly squealed through the phone receiver. "_Who is he? I want details_."

"I'll talk with you later, Prim," Katniss stated with a warm smile. "Be safe."

"You too," Prim answered back just before disconnecting. Katniss quickly decided to turn her phone completely off, so they wouldn't encounter any further distractions from the outside world throughout the night.

…_Wherever the night decided to take them_.

"You alright?" Peeta asked as he finally made it back from the street vendor on the corner.

"I'm fine…just taking in the beauty of the night," Katniss stated, hoping that her flushed complexion hadn't deceived her. "What do you have there?"

"Only the best food a guy could buy from a local street cart," Peeta stated, while passing Katniss a small basket of loaded fries. Peeta knew that Katniss loved all types of food, but when they were kids she would easily devour an entire basket of fries on her own.

Peeta understood Katniss's weakness for fries, cheese buns and ice cream. He had lost count of how many times he had shown up to Katniss's apartment with a carton of ice cream after she had an extremely hard day at the office.

"This looks so good," Katniss replied, almost salivating at the sight of the crispy potatoes before her.

Peeta slowly lowered himself until he was sitting close beside Katniss.

Katniss tried her best not to focus on the wonderful warmth that was radiating from Peeta's body or the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Katniss always loved the way that Peeta had a certain essence that reminded her of simpler times…it reminded her of home.

Katniss would have hectic days in this busy city, but whenever she heard Peeta's voice through the phone she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She felt safe with him, and she could only hope that he felt the same way too.

Katniss wasn't a hopeless romantic, for years of heartbreak had jaded her fractured heart. She would often ponder if happy endings truly existed, for she hadn't witnessed any to compare to the myriad of love stories her mother would tell her as a child.

"I love this place," Peeta whispered, finally breaking the silence between them as his eyes looked up towards the clear night sky.

"So do I," Katniss murmured, keeping her steady gaze towards the reflection pool.

"This is where it all changed for me."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, carefully placing her semi-empty basket of fries beside her.

"Back in Georgia I felt so…lost," Peeta stated, still gazing up into the starry night. "After my dad died, life seemed to be moving along for everyone around me, while I felt like I was at a crossroads…completely lost and not knowing where to turn. I felt like a traveler caught in the middle of a storm, without a compass."

Katniss silently observed Peeta as he continued to discuss the days before they reconnected all those years ago.

"Your messages gave me back something I thought I had lost a long time ago…they gave me hope," Peeta stated, finally looking back at the woman with whom he had been in love since they were just children. "This is the very spot where I decided to stay after your encouragement."

"I remember," Katniss replied hoping that her voice wasn't shaky from Peeta's emotional speech. "You were so in awe of the city atmosphere. It really was adorable seeing you with that twinkle in your eyes…it reminded me of when we were kids."

"I was actually more in awe of you," Peeta answered as he turned to face Katniss.

"I don't understand why," Katniss responded, while shrugging her slender shoulders.

"I've watched you, Katniss. I see the way you care, the way you thrive, the way you… love," Peeta began explaining, as he placed his large hand on Katniss's cheek. "I have seen the ways you selflessly make everyone feel like they are worth a damn, and manage to smile even when your own heart is breaking. These are just mere examples of why…_I love you_."

"You're worth more than you realize, Peeta," Katniss answered, as she willed herself to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her darkgray eyes. "You are the best thing to come out of that town back home."

"So are you," Peeta answered back with a warm smile. He slowly stood up from where he was sitting with his hand already stretched out towards Katniss. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" Katniss asked as a small laugh escaped her smiling lips.

"It's a surprise, Everdeen," Peeta secretively stated, while taking Katniss's cold hand into his. Soon he was leading her down the grand memorial steps towards their next destination.

* * *

**Cresta Florist Boutique**

**Jenkin's Avenue **

"A flower shop?" Katniss asked inquisitively as she read the name of well-lit sign in front of her. "Why are we in front a flower shop?"

"Just get in," Peeta answered back, while motioning to front entrance. Katniss's curiosity was indeed piqued, but she was also not one who enjoyed surprises. "Trust me."

Katniss nodded as she stepped through the heavy glass doors of the flower shop, not expecting to be immediately engulfed by such a welcoming atmosphere. The unique establishment left Katniss somewhat speechless, for she hadn't seen so many exotic flowers and lush foliage in such a small space prior to this night.

Katniss spent hardly any time in flower shops, for she usually purchased her arrangements online from a variety of random boutiques. She honestly had never seen so many flowers scattered around in various colorful vases, intricate baskets, or large planters before.

"This is incredible," Katniss whispered, stepping closer to a purplish flower that was in front of her. She leisurely began leaning in order to inhale the fresh scent of the distinctive blossom.

"_Paeonia Suffruticosa_," a young female voice stated from across the room with a knowing smile. "Named after _Paeon_ , the student of the Greek god of medicine and healing, the Peony flower means secret keeper."

"Oh…good to know," Katniss stated, looking causally towards the elegant woman currently walking towards them. She had long brown hair with skin that looked like it had been kissed by the golden sun.

"Hello, Peeta," the woman greeted as she leaned in and engulfed Peeta in a friendly hug.

"Hey, Annie," Peeta greeted as he hugged the tanned woman back, while trying not to laugh at the confused look on Katniss's face. "Katniss, this is Annie Cresta…she owns the shop."

"Hello," Katniss replied politely with a smile. "How do you two know each other?"

"Annie's husband, Finnick, owns the art studio next to the bakery," Peeta answered back with a shrug. "Finn's brought me here a few times during my lunch break."

"I see," Katniss replied, for she had recalled meeting Finnick on several different occasions in the past. Katniss didn't know which was more peculiar, the fact that Peeta spent his lunch break at a flower shop or that Finnick, the well-known flirt, was married.

"So, you're the famous Katniss Everdeen," Annie stated with a wicked smile forming on her pink lips.

"You've heard about me?" Katniss inquired curiously.

"Peeta's been trying to create the perfect flower arrangement for you for quite some time," Annie answered, as she reached for one of the watering pots. "I'm glad to see that he finally gathered the courage to ask you out."

"Annie," Peeta groaned in response, as he rolled his eyes in humiliation.

"Fine. I'll be over here watering the rosemary if you need any help picking out something," Annie replied with a light chuckle as she headed to the back of the shop.

"She seems really nice," Katniss stated once they were alone in the shop.

"She's a real pain in the ass, but she does know everything there is to know about flowers," Peeta stated, while looking over at the roses that were beside him.

"Is it true?" Katniss inquired in a low tone. "That you've been trying to figure out a flower arrangement for me."

"Yeah," Peeta stated as he looked towards Katniss. "I know your favorite flower is the lily, but I wanted to get you something different…something with a special meaning to it."

"So, you've been memorized flowers and their meanings just for me," Katniss answered with a smirk on her face. She could not deny that she was enjoying the simple fact that Peeta had put time, and effort, into something like this.

Peeta always seemed to go the extra mile for her.

"I'm not an expert," Peeta casually explained, as he began walking with Katniss around the shop. "I've been bugging Annie about flower meanings for weeks."

"So, on days when you claim to be busy at the gym or at work, you're actually catching up on your horticulture?"

"Hey! I go to the gym," Peeta stated with a smirk. "I just happen to bring a book on gardening along just to pass time on the treadmill."

"Alright, what's the meaning behind this one?" Katniss asked playfully as she pointed to a vibrant sunflower that was in a basket next to them.

"I think it means…_loyalty_," Peeta answered as he thought back to make sure he was right.

"So, would you be loyal to _me_?" Katniss asked in a low tone, while gazing up towards Peeta with a serious expression.

"You know I would," Peeta answered, as he observed Katniss reach for one of the sunflowers.

"What about that one?"

Peeta noticed Katniss pointing towards the lavender flowers that were bunched up together by the windowsill.

"_Devotion_," Peeta answered with confidence, since lavender was one of the first flowers he had memorized.

"Would you be devoted to _us_?" Katniss asked with a small smile, for she already knew his answer.

"_Always_," Peeta whispered, watching as Katniss took one of the lavender stems and placing it neatly with the sunflower already in her hand.

Peeta then reached over and picked up one of the adjacent purple flowers that closely resembled the iris flower. "_Salvia_, it means…_always thinking of you_."

"What else do you think can go in this very unique assortment of flowers?" Katniss asked with a glimmer in her gray eyes.

"I think I have a few more in mind," Peeta stated, already reaching for the blue and white violets. "The blue one means forever faithful, while the white one poses a simple question."

"What question does the white violet pose?" Katniss asked with a smirk as she stood dangerously close to Peeta.

"_Will you take a chance on me_?" Peeta stated with a spark of optimism in his eyes.

"You're very good at this," Katniss responded, already knowing that her complexion was fully red from the heat that was spreading through her.

"What do you mean?"

"You always make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world," Katniss whispered, slowly gazing down at the flowers that were in her hands…each of them with a special meaning and promise attached.

"In my world you are," Peeta answered, as his intense stare caught sight of another flower. Peeta smiled down at Katniss as he captured a tiny pink flower with his fingers, and silently placed it with the rest of the flowers.

"What's that one?"

"You'll see," Peeta answered as he reached for Katniss's hand.

They silently walked over to the register where Annie was pretending to not notice their private interaction, but she couldn't help herself. She thought his whole gesture of bringing Katniss to the shop was utterly adorable.

"We're ready to go, Annie," Peeta announced as he reached for his wallet.

"It's on the house," Annie gestured, while waving away the money Peeta was reaching for. "You two have a beautiful arrangement there."

"Thank you," Katniss beamed, as she gazed down to the colorful assortment of flowers in her hands.

"Ready for our next stop?" Peeta asked with sudden anticipation.

"I don't know if anything can top this," Katniss answered, with a bit of humor in her tone.

"You're just going to have to see for yourself," Peeta answered.

"Um, I'll meet you outside," Katniss stated with a secretive smile, as she handed Peeta her small bouquet.

"Alright," Peeta responded, quietly wondering what Katniss was planning, but still began making his way outside.

"Is there a particular flower you are looking for?" Annie inquired once Peeta stepped out of the shop.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Katniss answered, with an undeniable look of contentment in her manner.

Peeta waited patiently outside for Katniss, and within a few minutes he felt a soft slender hand slip into his.

The gesture felt so natural like they had been doing it for years, and he could only hope that was what the future held.

"I'm ready," Katniss answered.

* * *

**Roosevelt Theater**

The Roosevelt Theater was an old run down movie theater that had been constructed during the 1920's, and flourished during the 1940's. The theater was known to be a hot spot for numerous old starlets, but its popularity died down during the age of the multi-plex theater.

The theater now only played late night double features of original black and white films.

Katniss remembered the time she had dragged Peeta to see an old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers film a few months ago. Katniss's grandmother would always make her and Prim watch these timeless classics. At the time, Katniss felt like it was pure torture, but as an adult she found herself watching these films just to remember those times with her dear grandmother.

During the film, Katniss enjoyed the way Peeta would groan at the thought of watching the vintage dance classic, but towards the end of the movie Katniss observed his responses as the film captivated Peeta's eyes.

Katniss would pass by the Roosevelt Theater every day before going to work, and each time she would find something new to adore about the building that held so much character and history.

Katniss looked up to see that the feature film that was currently playing was the 1951 sci-fi film, _The Day the Earth Stood Still_.

"I think we are late for the next showing," Katniss commented, after glancing down at her wristwatch.

"We're not watching the movie," Peeta answered, as he stood in directly in front of Katniss with the arrangement of flowers in his hand.

"Then why are we here?"

"Whenever I see this building I think of us," Peeta replied.

"You see us as an old building," Katniss stated as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Kind of…because even after all the rough years this building is still standing strong," Peeta answered, as he looked up at the aged theater sign. "We've had our fair share of hard times, but we're still here and there's no other place I'd rather be than here with you. When I'm with you I know that D.C. is just a city…you are my real home."

Katniss smiled back with a teary eyed gaze, silently watching as Peeta stepped closer to her.

Peeta carefully placed his hand upon Katniss's cheek, while lifting the flowers up in his other hand.

"The mystery flower in the center is called _Viscaria…_it's also known as the _Sticky Catchfly_," Peeta explained seeing Katniss giggle at the silly name. "It grows in rocky terrain and under harsh conditions, but in the end this single flower survives. I believe that like this building, and this flower, we can grow into something amazing."

"What does it mean?" Katniss asked, slowly reaching for the bouquet. "The flower I mean."

"It means…_will you dance with me_?" Peeta whispered, leaning in closer to the girl standing in front of him.

"Here? Now?" Katniss asked with surprise in her voice, since they were in the middle of the sidewalk with people continuously passing by.

"Why not?" Peeta whispered, placing both his hands around Katniss's waist and bringing her closer to his own body.

Katniss was going to state that there wasn't any music, but at that second she realized she didn't need any, for she longed to be in Peeta's warm arms. She rested her head on Peeta's broad shoulder as they began to sway to the nonexistent music. A few people occasionally passed by with smiles on their faces at the romantic moment that was taking place.

Katniss smiled, knowing that years ago she never would have imagined that she would be dancing with Peeta Mellark in front of the oldest theater in D.C.

Katniss stepped in closer, burying her head in the crook of Peeta's neck. She found herself placing a gentle kiss upon the exposed warm skin of Peeta's neck.

She noticed a slight shiver that passed through Peeta's body triggered by her action, and decided to place another kiss on Peeta's jawline.

The small trail of kisses that Katniss was leaving on Peeta's skin kept leading up to his waiting lips. Katniss stopped when she reached her destination, for she wanted to see Peeta's dark blue eyes before she leaned in closer.

"You really are amazing," Peeta whispered as his cloudy eyes looked into Katniss's glimmering gray orbs. "When was the last time you were decently kissed?"

"I don't even remember," Katniss answered in a low tone. She gazed into Peeta's warm, welcoming eyes as she delicately began running her fingers over the back of his neck.

Katniss smiled as she Peeta's hands touch both sides of her cheeks. He was staring back at her with such an intense gaze that she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Peeta slowly began to lean in until he felt his lips lightly touching Katniss's mouth. He lingered above her lips, breathing in the delicious sensation of being so close to the one he longed for. After that hesitation, Peeta closed the distance between them and captured Katniss's pleading lips.

The feeling of Katniss's lips passionately kissing him back was something Peeta found threatening to overwhelm his senses. The softness of Katniss's skin gently touching his, mixed with the muffled little moans escaping her mouth was bringing Peeta to his knees.

Peeta placed his hand over Katniss's chest and felt a wave of exhilaration knowing that he was the reason her heart was beating out of control.

Katniss breathlessly removed herself from the intimate kiss to slowly place her forehead on Peeta's, keeping her eyes closed.

Peeta watched as Katniss's swollen lips broke into a contagious smile, and he saw an idea enter the young woman's mind.

Katniss leisurely leaned back in until her lips were lightly touching Peeta's ear. "Take me home, Peeta," Katniss whispered in a seductive manner that sent shockwaves straight to his core.

_It was then that Peeta realized that the night was far from over…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone! _

_I can't believe the amazing response I've received for this story to continue! There's still more to come! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far! Sending off hugs to Regan for looking through the chapter and helping me with edits!_

_Loves and Virtual Hugs-Whiskey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: When I'm with You

**Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Author**: AGirlNamedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: WickedWhiskeyGirl)

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Prim and Gale.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: Prim finally convinces a reluctant Katniss to attend a night of speed dating. All Katniss was expecting was utter disaster, for she wasn't expecting a surprise confession from her best friend...Peeta Mellark."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_When was the last time you were decently kissed?"_

"_I don't even remember," Katniss answered in a low tone. She gazed into Peeta's warm, welcoming eyes as she delicately began running her fingers over the back of his neck._

_Katniss smiled as she Peeta's hands touch both sides of her cheeks. He was staring back at her with such an intense gaze that she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Peeta slowly began to lean in until he felt his lips lightly touching Katniss's mouth. He lingered above her lips, breathing in the delicious sensation of being so close to the one he longed for. __After that hesitation,__ Peeta closed the distance between them and captured Katniss's pleading lips. _

_The feeling of Katniss's lips passionately kissing him back was something Peeta __found threatening to overwhelm his senses.__ The softness of Katniss's skin gently touching his, mixed with the muffled little moans escaping her mouth was bringing Peeta to his knees. _

_Peeta placed his hand over Katniss's chest and felt a wave of exhilaration knowing that he was the reason her heart was beating out of control._

_Katniss breathlessly removed herself from the intimate kiss to slowly place her forehead on Peeta's, keeping her eyes closed. _

_Peeta watched as Katniss's swollen lips broke into a contagious smil__e,__and he saw an idea enter the young woman's mind._

_Katniss leisurely leaned __back in__ until her lips were lightly touching Peeta's ear. "Take me home, Peeta," Katniss whispered in a seductive manner that sent shockwaves straight to his core. _

_It was then that Peeta realized that the night was far from over…_

* * *

**Continued**…

The night had certainly taken an interesting turn. Katniss couldn't describe the myriad of thoughts that were racing through her mind as they rode in silence in the backseat of a taxicab. The quiet streets of D.C. briskly passed by from the cab window, with silence hanging in the air.

The only way to describe the evening's surprising events was pure perfection.

The look of contentment was evident on Katniss's face as her head rested comfortably on Peeta's shoulder. Her gaze was alternating from the semi-empty streets to their linked fingers. Peeta had been holding her hand since they left the Roosevelt Theater, and she found herself enjoying the feeling of his hands caressing hers.

Katniss was even thinking about sending a fruit basket to Prim in the morning for dragging her to the speed-dating event. Her thoughts came to a halt when she noticed that they were slowly reaching her street corner.

"Here we are folks," the cab driver announced, as they finally pulled up to the curb.

"I'll meet you upstairs," Peeta replied, while reaching for his wallet in order to pay the cab fare.

"Okay," Katniss whispered with a nod while opening the car door leading out to the sidewalk in front of her apartment. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Peeta answered with a grin, trying his best not to let the redness in his cheeks give away his delight.

Katniss closed the door of the cab behind her, and began making her way up the small flight of stairs leading to the entrance.

The moment she entered the dim hallway all she could hear was the beating of her heart. Her heart was pounding as if she had been running a marathon, and she knew that it was all because of that kiss…their first kiss.

Katniss had been kissed many times in her life, but never with such passion…and never with such intensity. The kiss that they shared, only minutes ago, made her realize exactly what she had been missing. Peeta was her best friend, but he was so much more than that. He was the first person that entered her mind in the morning, and the last one at night. Peeta had a way of making her feel safe and loved, even without using words.

Katniss placed her slender fingers on her lips as she relished the feeling she still had from when Peeta's mouth had captured hers.

_Peeta loved her…_

Peeta was _in_ love with her…

Those very words were still swimming around in Katniss's head as she strolled through the corridor leading up to her apartment door.

Once Katniss was inside the dark entranceway of her apartment she was finally able to exhale, even though she was still reeling from everything that had transpired in such a short amount of time. Her relationship with Peeta had taken huge leap tonight.

It was a pivotal turning point for both of them.

Peeta could have easily let her go through the whole speed dating fiasco alone, but he had chosen to finally be honest about how he felt towards her. She also could have lied and told Peeta she felt nothing for him, but in the end he would have seen right through her…he always did. She loved how she was able to just be herself around him; she was able to lower her guard without fear of judgment.

"_Are we really ready for this?_" Katniss pondered to herself with a hint of panic passing through her mind. "_Am I ready for this?"_

Katniss strolled over to her living room window that overlooked the neighborhood park.

Katniss looked out towards the night sky when she pondered checking her phone for messages since she turned it off earlier that evening. There was little doubt that Prim probably had called her a half a dozen times in order to get the juicy details of her night.

Katniss rolled her eyes knowing that her sister always had the worst possible timing, and immediately decided against turning her phone back on. The last thing she wanted was to have Prim fishing for information, or even the possibility of work calling her for some unknown emergency.

Those were the last things she needed to concern herself with right now.

_No…tonight belonged to them._

The world could be falling apart outside, but all she wanted was to bask in this moment with the boy she grew up with.

Katniss was placing her phone down on the coffee table when she realized that she had something else hidden away in her coat pocket.

Katniss reached inside for the item that she been holding on to since Annie's flower shop.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Cresta Flower Boutique**

**_Earlier that Evening…_**

_"I'll meet you outside," Katniss stated with a secretive smile as she handed Peeta her flower arrangement._

_"Okay," Peeta responded as he wondered what Katniss was planning, but still began making his way outside._

_"Is there a particular flower you were looking for?" Annie asked, while looking over at Katniss with a genuine smile written on her face._

_"I do…but I have no idea which one to choose," Katniss replied honestly, as she shook her head. She was already overwhelmed by the abundance of foliage around her._

_"Flowers are a way for people to convey what they are feeling without using words," Annie responded with a small chuckle as she began watering a pot of lilies. "What are you trying to say, Katniss?"_

_"I feel like I have so much to say, but don't know where to start," Katniss said with a nervous laugh as she leaned over to breathe in the scent of a pretty yellow hyacinth._

_"The yellow hyacinth flower means jealousy," Annie called out as she came out from behind the register. "I see the way you look at him, Katniss. You're trying to convey more than you're willing to admit…I can see that you are scared."_

_"I'm afraid of losing him," Katniss whispered as she looked out the window to see Peeta standing outside with a huge smile on his face, while looking down at the arrangement of flowers they had just made together. "I'm terrified because I've never loved anybody the way I love him…and it hurts to think that he might one day leave."_

_"What makes you think that he will?" the brown haired girl asked, while contemplating Katniss with a raised eyebrow._

_"I don't know…it's just a fear that I have because I've never really cared so much before," Katniss whispered, while turning her gaze towards the basket of red and yellow roses. "With Peeta its different, with Peeta I'm…whole."_

_"You know, when my husband first asked me out I said, No," Annie began explaining, with a nostalgic smile forming on her lips. "The second my eyes met his I knew…I just knew that he was the one for me. That kind of feeling can really scare someone."_

_"It all seemed to work out for the both of you," Katniss answered, since she already knew that Annie and Finnick were married._

_"It didn't happen overnight," Annie replied, with a shrug. "We had been dancing around each other for months, until he told me that he'd rather have it complicated with me than easy with anyone else. Finnick loves everything that makes me…well, me. The instant you allow yourself to let go is the moment you realize that the only person standing in your way is you."_

_"My sister has always said that I am my own worst enemy," Katniss replied, with a slight laugh._

_"You'll never know the future you both have unless you take that leap, Katniss," Annie responded, taking a small vase of carnations into her hands. "Would you like to hear the meaning behind the carnation?"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Katniss carefully placed the solid red carnation on her coffee table, while reminiscing about the brief conversation she had with Annie regarding the meaning behind the fragile flower.

In the distance, Katniss could hear footsteps shuffling down the hallway, and for some odd reason Katniss's heart began to race even faster than before.

"Calm yourself, Katniss," She thought to herself as the front door of her apartment slowly began to open and reveal a timid looking Peeta.

Every question, every worry that Katniss previously had swimming about in her head vanished when she saw the tall boy standing by her door with their unique arrangement in his hands.

The way Peeta looked at her as if nothing else in the world mattered sealed Katniss's decision.

"One minute more, and I would have thought you left," Katniss finally responded with a soft laugh escaping her lips, trying to mask her nervousness.

"I'm right here," Peeta whispered, placing the bouquet of flowers on the table by the door. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Katniss found herself whispering, but just loud enough for Peeta to hear. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course, it's not every day a girl attacks you in the middle of the woods," Peeta joked, noticing the embarrassed look on Katniss's face.

"I told you I was sorry," Katniss replied, while covering her face. "I was climbing down from my tree house and I missed a step."

"A likely story," Peeta smirked, still gazing at Katniss. "You were the most fearless girl I had ever seen…you still are."

Katniss looked up after hearing Peeta's reply, then slowly dropped her eyes to the flower that was situated on the coffee table.

Peeta gradually followed Katniss's gray eyes, and he finally registered the single red carnation.

"I picked this out at Annie's shop when you were waiting outside," Katniss began explaining, while picking up the delicate flower in her slender hand. "Do you know what it means?"

"Um, if I remember correctly, the red carnation means…_my heart aches for you_," Peeta answered hoping he wasn't wrong about the interpretation, but by the way Katniss was looking at the flower he knew there was something else.

"You are not wrong," Katniss responded, placing the flower up to her nose, so that she could smell the sweet fragrance. "…But a solid color carnation also means _yes_."

"Yes?" Peeta asked with interest deep in his tone.

Katniss lowered the flower from her line of vision, and nodded in response.

"I wanted something that would convey all the feelings that I have in a single flower," Katniss answered with a smile. "I wanted something that could tell you how much you mean to me, something to show you how much I want you, but most of all something that would express how much…_I love you_."

Peeta felt his heart skip a beat as he finally registered the words that were just uttered by the woman he had been in love with since elementary school.

"I love you, Peeta," Katniss whispered once more. "So, do you want to ask me the question that you were proposing earlier this evening?"

"Will you take a chance on me?" Peeta inquired, as he felt his heart pounding faster than ever before. "Will you take a chance on…_us_?"

Katniss slowly lifted the carnation up to Peeta's view with an undeniable smile forming.

"Yes," Katniss answered, as she rose up from her seat in order to make her way towards him.

Peeta reached out and immediately wrapped his strong arms around Katniss's waist, bringing him closer to her slender body.

Katniss responded to Peeta's embrace, while resting her head in the crook of his neck, so that she could breathe in his sweet scent.

"I love you so much," Peeta whispered, still holding Katniss tightly in his arms, while relishing the sensation of having Katniss's lips lightly teasing his neck.

Peeta roughly bit down on his lower lip, for he found himself becoming heavily aroused by Katniss's luscious lips as they continued to caress his exposed neckline. Peeta hands gradually found their way to the front of Katniss's jacket, and slowly began undoing each button until the jacket fell to the floor.

Both Katniss and Peeta seemed to be on the same page as they worked diligently to remove the various layers of clothing they both had worn.

Katniss was irritated that Peeta wore at least three shirts, due to the cold weather outside, but she was enjoying the act of removing each one of them. It was like she was uncovering a gift after having been waiting for such a long time.

Katniss was also reveling in the way Peeta's eyes roamed over her body with each layer he removed.

Peeta finally lifted Katniss's long sleeve shirt over her head, causing a slight giggle to escape her lips as most of her braid came undone by this sudden movement. Peeta's eyes literally lit up at the sight of Katniss's flawless skin that was just begging for his caress.

The ashy blonde's eyes flickered up towards Katniss in a manner which Katniss could only imagine was his way of asking for permission. Not wanting to use words, Katniss simply nodded in response.

Peeta gently began to lean down until his lips softly began caressing Katniss's bare shoulders. The pleasure of having Peeta's warm, wet mouth kissing her upper body sent a heavy shiver down Katniss's spine. Peeta's lips gradually traveled up until they were at the base of Katniss's throat.

Katniss, at this point, couldn't help the slight moans that escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Peeta. She brought their bodies closer together, increasing the intimacy of the moment as their exposed skin finally made warm contact.

All Katniss could think about, in that blissful moment, was that this was exactly what she had hoped for…to feel safe, to feel cherished and most of all…to feel loved.

Katniss placed both of her hands behind Peeta's neck bringing his lips up for another perfect kiss.

Peeta's mind was spinning out of control, but somehow he brought himself back when he felt Katniss's slender fingers trying to unbuckle his belt. Peeta looked into Katniss's gray eyes, taking in all that was present behind those soulful irises.

Peeta had been in love with Katniss even before he knew what love truly was. He found himself thinking about her constantly when he was a young boy, and that scared him. The fear he had of losing Katniss because of his strong feelings towards her made him push her, and their friendship, away.

Peeta had hoped that time and distance would help him realize that it wasn't love he felt for his childhood friend, yet as the years passed he was more convinced that he was, without a doubt, in love with Katniss Everdeen.

The day she reached out to him, after years of being apart, made him realize that his love for her was never going to change or go away…and he decided he would rather be in her life than be nothing at all.

Peeta, never in a thousand years, would have thought he would be standing in front of Katniss with her wanting him.

Life was interesting that way.

_Friends becoming lovers…_

The anticipation continued to fill the room, as Peeta was left with only his briefs on. Peeta had to admit that unfastening Katniss's jeans was by far the longest unzipping of his life, for he wanted nothing more than to savor ever second he could of this incredible moment.

Peeta gently guided Katniss further back until she lowered herself onto the living room sofa.

Peeta was kneeling in front of Katniss, running his large hands over every inch of her bare skin, until his hands reached her panties. Katniss's reassuring eyes gave him the confirmation that he needed to proceed with his plans. Katniss nervously bit her lip, as she finally felt free once Peeta removed her last article of clothing.

Katniss was comfortably lying fully exposed in the middle of her living room sofa, while Peeta still remained in a kneeling position in front of her. Katniss sat up from where she had been resting with every intention of removing Peeta's briefs, but soon felt his large hands stopping her.

"Tonight's not about me," Peeta whispered with a small smile as he began leaning in closer to Katniss. "I promised that I would show you all the possibilities of us, and right now I want to make you feel good."

"You've already succeeded," Katniss answered as Peeta's began kissing her jawline.

"Well…I'm just getting started."

**TBC**

* * *

HI Everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed this new update, and I'm sad that we are coming closer to the end of the story;( We should have the final chapter coming soon! I just wanted to say thank you to all that have been sending such awesome reviews, and following along! You are all the best;)

Hugs-Whiskey


End file.
